Alex gets Circumcised
by Travis 2014
Summary: Alex gets circumcised in this story. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Alex gets circumcised

* * *

Alex's mom take Alex to get circumcised. He needs to get circumcised to prevent infection of his penis. So he will get circumcised without any anesthetic. He will be strapped down instead. So he wont move as he is snipped. It will hurt as it is done to him. See what happens.

"Alex i am taking you to be circumcised," said his mom, "Your foreskin is tight around your penis."  
"I agree with you," said Alex, "It hurts when i retract it."  
"It will hurt when you get circumcised," said his mom, "But it would hurt worst if you penis fell off."  
"That is true," said Alex, "I am ready."

They got in the car and drove to the Doctor's office. And then went inside. They checked in to let them know he arrived. They are in the waiting area. Other boys are there. They see Slink is there as well as George. They are there for a check up. He is there for circumcision after his check up and a shot. Arthur DW and Kate for theirs. They saw him there with his mom.

"Hi Alex here for a check up as well?' said Arthur, "Or what?"  
"Yes for that," said Alex, "And for circumcision and a shot."  
"I don't think this doctor uses anesthetics," said Arthur, "So it will hurt."  
"That i know," said Alex, "So yes it will hurt. I will be strapped down."  
"The Tibbles had it done," said DW, "They was strapped like you will be."

It was Slinks turn now. He is going in it. That doctor exams people naked. So he stripped naked.

"Does he exam people naked?" said Alex, "Or is it a rumor?'  
"He sure does," said Arthur, "It is true."  
"He is a very good doctor," said Mrs. Read, "Don't worry about anything."  
"That is what i heard," said Alex, "Mom here told me."  
"You heard correct," said his mom, "That is why i took you here."

Next chapter someone else gets his or hers check up next chapter. See what happens next.


	2. Alex Circumcised

Alex gets circumcised

* * *

Alex and his mom are talking about his penis. And why he wasn't circumcised after birth. And why no anesthetic will be used and why he must get strapped down as the doctor removes his foreskin. That is what they are talking about.

"So mom what will my penis look like once i am circumcised?" said Alex, "And why i wasn't after birth?"  
"We thought he would cut off your penis," said his mom, "Now we know better."  
"Makes since to me," said Alex, "Am i allergic to anesthetic?"  
"Yes you are," said his mom, "And if your not circumcised your penis would fall off. You will die if it happens."

The doctor will now see him. Have him strip naked to exam him and circumcise him.

"Alex the doctor will see you now," said the nurse, "And take off all your clothes including shoes and socks."  
"Okay lets get this over with," said Alex, "How long will i be naked mom?"  
"You will be naked until you heal," said his mom, "You have our permission. Let's take off your clothes."  
"Sure mom," said Alex, "You saw me naked lots of times. I allow you to strip me."  
"I sure will," said his mom, "My pleasure."

She took off his shoes, socks, shirt, pants, and underwear. And looked at his uncircumcised penis.

"Let's exam you now," said the doctor, "Then i will remove that foreskin."  
"Sounds good to me," said Alex, "To make sure i am healthy."  
"You are healthy," said the doctor, "Now lay down so i can strap you."

He was then strapped down. The doctor then washed his penis. And getting the tools ready.

"This will hurt," said the doctor, "You can scream and cry. And your mom can hold your hand."  
"Can you mom?" said Alex, "It might help me."  
"I sure will," said his mom, "So you can be brave as your snipped."  
"That will be good," said Alex, "I am ready now."

The doctor then removed his foreskin from his penis. And the doctor put a bandage on it. Gave him a shot and talking.

"Until you heal you need to sit to pee," said the doctor, "You might need to be watched as you pee."  
"I can allow that," said Alex, "I will be naked for 10 days as well."

Alex went home naked. He will begin healing. Next chapter healing begins. See what happens next.


	3. Healing begins

Alex gets circumcised

* * *

Alex is at home as naked as the day he was born healing. He will heal naked for the best healing. We see him going to the bathroom. Until he heals he has to sit to pee like a girl. He hates doing that. He prefers to stand to pee. But he must sit for now. Util he is healed and his mom gets to remove his bandage. And she gives him baths. The bandages is water proof.

"Can't wait until my penis heals," said Alex, "I hate sitting like a girl."  
"Yes but you must do it that way," said his mom, "Until your penis heals."  
"And is it true you will give me a bath," said Alex, "Until i heal?"  
"Yes indeed," said his mom, "I will have to."

Alex then got off the toilet and washed his hands. So he can get ready for dinner. His mom put a towel in his seat for his bear butt to sit on. She and her husband will take care of him. To make sure his penis heals. They have a thing to put antibiotic ointment on that part. So it wont fall off his body. Which could kill him. It is now bath time for him. He got in the bath.

"This bath feels nice," said Alex, "Nice and hot."  
"That is the idea," said his mom, "To make healing better. It helps remove germs."  
"I always loved hot baths," said Alex, "Now i have no skin to retract."  
'It is easier to keep cleaner," said his mom, "Since your circumcised."

He loves that bath a lot. He loves hot water. He will always will love hot water. He was in it for half an hour.

"Your nice and clean," said his mom, "Lets dry you off."  
"That is good," said Alex, "Then bedtime?"  
"Yes indeed," said his mom, "First i have this to put on your penis."  
"So it wont fall off?" said Alex, "Just in case?"  
'You guessed it," said his mom, "Just in case."

Next chapter he will be half way healed. See what happens next.


End file.
